


Danny's last letter of hope

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny rushes out of his room, and a letter falls nimbly through the air. An may your mind wonder what is written there. What is our hero writing for? and Could it be something to do whit what is happening here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's last letter of hope

Danny rushes out of his room to fight a ghost. A paper flitters nimbly through the air.

It might be his homework or something else just as trivial, but in reality it is so much more than that.

It's his work his master piece, his sole, his being and the most of all his hart.

The cause he has written this letter for might be trivial to many, but for those who truly care, it's so much more than that.

But he can only hope to be heard, in this dark time that it is.

And he can only hope they will take the option that would help the most.

Or the cause would be lost in the dark forever.

We are fighting the same cause as he is because we also don't want to be forgotten.

And the letter itself it says:

If I had a choice of my own everything won't be such nonsense,

Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it's supposed to be.

I invite you to my mind where there is no such thing as disorder,

And every thought lends themself to change your state of mind.

Chase the truth and see what is real.

Why have you locked yourself in this limbo, can't you try to see how it truly feels?

Can't you stand outside your virtue?

Can't you see how this hurts us too?

Is it really necessary with all of this?

Here it's just a mess; it crawls into your mind, thought's that are poison and delusions.

Though if you listen to messages and hope, and let us remember what we truly want.

And even though, I know I'm dreaming, we know.

Sometimes the curiosity can show itself sour, the soul may leave in pain.

And every ounce of innocence has left, so why don't give us that opportunity to choose?

And through the looking glass we see what has painfully returned, and our heroes start to crumble.

It's like going on to say; now off with the head, I fear is everyone's concern.

You see there's no real ending, It's only the beginning .

What can truly come of this play?

Save our heroes and the others in another way.

Open up the window and give us the relief we need.

Don't throw us through snide remarks and deletions.

Save them, and save us, at least save yourself!

And even though I might be dreaming,

Pleas unlock the true meaning for me and you.

Good riddance let us go for what is best.

This site might be your kingdom, but we are the creative minds that keep this alive.

Give us our freedom and innocence, our heroes and our friends.

Before you have brought this whole thing down.

So unlocked the meaning, of true believing and true content,

and of love and understanding and of friendship, my dear friend.

Red sight and white light, marching into the fight.

Drink it in, but do not sink me down. And tell me how bitter it truly tastes?

So unlock your minds and see the truth, taste the misery that has surfaced and the love we once held.

And let it be, what it is it wouldn't be, and what it should it would, you see?


End file.
